What Happens At a Skating Rink
by kankuroadic
Summary: Roxas is aiming for a simple 'guys night out' with Demyx when he catches a certain redhead's eye. He tries to get him to leave him alone but the redhead sticks around and changes his life.
1. Chapter 1

_**I promised this one!! I have to sneeze again damnit! As I said April 10 through April 15 will not have any updated chapters of any stories. I'm going on a 13 hour bus ride to DC! I also have to audition for a talent show this week and I get nervous just thinking about it. Anyways, enough about me. Lets get on with the story.**_

I put on the last bit of eyeliner to make it perfect. I smiled and looked at myself in the mirrior. Oh yeah, I'm hot. I got in the car and drove to the skating rink, as I got there, I noticed a cute redhead smoking in the parking lot. As I was walking into the rink, he smiled at me with those green catlike eyes. I shot a innocent smile at him and continued on my way.

"Roxy! You made it!" Demyx caught me in a vice grip.

I smiled even though I was being crushed, "Demyx. I can't breathe."

He let go of me, "Sorry I forgot you needed air. Come on, lets go get our skates." He ran off, making me chase him to the rental counter.

"Here." He shoved size 8, regular skates at my face. The rental guy knew us by sight and automaticly got our regular skates. I smiled and began to lace them up and make my way over to the hardwood skating area.

"Hey gorgeous." The husky voice in my ear knocked me off balence and I fell backward into a pair of arms. It was that redhead I saw earlier. "If I were a Watermelon, would you spit out my seed?"

I quickley stood up straight and pushed him away from me. "Okay fucker boy, you don't even know me! What's wrong with you?"

He smiled and pulled me into his arms again. His hands were _too close _ to my ass. This was uncomforttable. "I like hot, virgin, blondes."

My face went red as I considered screaming for Demyx. The second I opened mouth, a slim finger was pressed verticly againts my lips. "Shh. Here's the deal, I spend all night hanging out with you and letting us get to know each other more. And if you have a good time, then I get your number. Deal?"

I thought for a second, "And what if I don't?"

"I won't bother you again."

I sighed. I don't think I'll get him to leave me alone any other way, "Deal."

_** If you read my other AkuRokus, you would know that the first chapter is always very short. Well, I will post on this one tommorow and then again on Thursday. This one is wather random but my friend gave me a promt and if I get 23 reveiws saying it was good, then I get surprise!!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_** I have gotten alot of comments on Axel's pick-up line. It was either that or "Hay baby, I've got my library card and I'm checking you out." I thought the other one fit better for Axel. Name the song! I will be using some songs. Name just one and who its by and you will get some brownie points. -Nom nom-. After this story, stay tuned for a sneak peak of one in progress.**_

_Sweat baby, sweat._

_ Sex is Texas drought._

_ Me and you do the kind of stuff only Prince would sing about._

_ So stick your hands down my pants and I bet you'll go nuts._

_ Yes I'm Sisko, yes I'm Ebert and your getting two thumbs up._

The loud music pounded from the speakers.

The redhead raised his eyebrow at me. "I'm Axel."

I looked at him rather suspiciously, "Roxas."

He smiled and stuck out his hand, "Would you please skate with me?"

"I didn't know people like you used the word 'please'."

"Am I not allowed to be polite?" He took my hand by force and pulled me out onto the skating area.

He used that sexy voice in my ear again, "Don't fall."

Of corse I ended up hitting my ass on the floor. "Hey! Don't do that!" He smiled and reached out a hand. I smirked as I took it and pulled him down with me.

To my surprise, it seemed he was planing on that. He made himself fall as to make sure that I was pinned on the ground by two long arms. "Wow. I didn't think you were into public displays of affection. Oh well, I don't mind."

I let out a sigh of releif as I watched Axel be forced upward and reel off into whatever direction. I smiled as a the friendly face that is Demyx's was looking down on me. "I understand perverts. I have one for a boyfriend. Speaking of Xigbar, he is over there chating with that redheaded guy. Apparently they're friends." He held out a hand to help me up, the hand I trusted. I took it and Demyx pulled me up. I seemed to be the worst skater out of the group, which isn't very safe with Axel around. He may be _**FINE**_ but I'm not sure if he's worth it.

_The I.V. and your hospital bed.  
This was no acident, it was a theriputic chain of events  
This is the scent of dead skin on the linoliem floor  
This is the scent of the quarintine wings in the hospital_

My breath quickened as I saw a certin long haired blonde that I knew very well.  
"Hey Foxy Roxy." Axel put his arm around me and began to make it look like we were actually a couple. This wasn't good, What would Vexen do to me if he saw this. He did see it and it wasn't good. I turned to run to the bathroom, Vexen followed.

"Roxas! Who is he! Why were you with him! What did you tell him?"  
Tears were flowing from my eyes, "Nothing! I didn't even know him before tonight! He just came up to me and started flirting! He wouldn't leave me alone so I made this deal. I promise, I would _**never**_ tell him anything. I know the consiceunces."  
"Just to remind you:" Vexen's fist connected to my stomach. I doubled over and couldn't breathe. The palm of his hand slamed across my face like a whip, forcing my head to the side. He kissed me, and left. I sat there in pain for a few minutes then noticed somebody's breathing.  
"Who the _fuck_ was that?" I was in Axel's arms. He did the work that my legs were shaking to hard to do themselves. "Come get your skates off. I'll take you to my place and you'll be fine. I _promise_." The word promise never _actually _ment much, but I chose to believe him. I was too fragile to not take his kindness right now.

_**What do you think so far? This one was a bit more serious and I promise that it will be funnier next chapter. Now for the sample:**_

_ I grabed the knife laying on the bed-side table. I made sure to take a good look at myself before I was sure. __**He**__ had taken something from me. I did not reconize myself anymore. My eyes were not as blue as before. My hair was somewhat flat and brown. __**He**__ betrayed me. It hurt more than being shot through the heart. On my suicide note were five simple words: Axel Lea crushed my heart._

_**What do you think? I'm gonna write most of it in a notebook on my way to D.C. I have the begening already. It's not gonna be very long. It's just Axel's life knowing that he pushed Roxas to suicide. No biggie. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_** Ok, I understand if you hate me, I was looking through my old stories and was like, "Lol! Why the fuck did I stop writing this?" I didn't realize how awsome it was. I know I can never finish but just add me and I'll try not to add another one till I'm finished wit atleast three (it might be awhile).**_

I woke up under satin sheets. They were super soft and the felt nice against my skin ... wait, _why the fuck am I naked? _I sat up and looked around: Black walls with red flames on the celling, the walls were decorated with pictures of that sexy red-head growing up. I looked over each one; the first had a small little baby who was smiling without teeth. The second was a mini version of axel standing in between two boys, the the one on the right was taller with blonde spiky hair and brilliant blue eyes. He kind-of looked like an older version of me (if you don't know who it is, then you fail ... lol jk). The one on the left looked just a few years older then axel, he had the same flaming hair, but it was shoulder length and pulled into a short pony-tail. The next picture had a just a pre-teen Axel and the other redhead, the blonde one had dissapeared. The next picture had an 18 year old Axel. All alone.  
I was pulled from my thoughts as said boy knocked, "Hey, you up in there? Your clothes were sticky and nasty so I asked my butler to help you out of your clothes. There are some more on the nightstand. If they don't fit, just let me know. Umm, brekfast is ready downstairs." With that, I heard footsteps going down the stairs.  
In about ten minutes, I was dressed and down stairs. All over the dining-room walls were framed platnum records, now I know who he is. "Hey you're Axel, from The Sinclaire Brothers."  
I watched him roll his eyes, "I was, we kind-of drifted after Cloud got Lukemia. He passed and Reno didn't want anything to do with us. I write songs now, but I never sing them."  
"Well, could you? I-i mean. so I could hear them. You 've always been my favorite."  
His eyes lit up, "Really? I mean, yeah, sure I could sing a few for you. Here, I'll show you the recording studio." Axel took my hand and pulled me into a different room of the house. When got into the recording studio, Axel set everything up and started singing:  
_  
Hey, slow it down  
Whatd'ya want from me?  
Whatd'ya want from me?  
Yeah, I'm afraid.  
Whatd'ya want from me?  
Whatd'ya want from me (And so on)_

When he finnished, I was beaming. He is amazing. His lips curved into a smirk, "Can you sing?"  
"What?"  
He grabed my wrist and pulled me into the recording room; he started the music. "Just jump in."  
I closed my eyes and started singing:

_Hey, slow it down  
Whatd'ya want from me?  
Whatd'ya want from me?  
Yeah, I'm afraid.  
Whatd'ya want from me?  
Whatd'ya want from me (And so on)_

It was Axel who was beaming this time, "Could you excuse me for a sec?" He went into a different room to make a phone call. I caught words like, "He's amazing ... Get over yourself ... Oh, come on Reno ... Ok! See you soon." I watched Axel walk back to me with that same smile.


	4. Contest notice not part of story

Hey bitches! I had a brainstorm! I'm stuck on every story so I will be holding contests! I will ask a question, and whoever gets the right answer will get to pick who I'm writing about. Example:

Are Fred and George Weasly twins?  
Answer: Yes Story:An AkuRoku PLEA$E!

See? Write the question, then your answer, and then the couple you want me to write about. Preferably yaoi (but it doesn't HAVE to be. It's just what I'm best at), from the following catagories:  
Naruto. Code Lyoko. Kingdom Hearts. Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core. Final Fantasy Advent Children. Ouran Highschool Host Club, and anyothers as long as you ask first.  
They can be questions about anything, like what song is this. Mostly Harry Potter questions though (if you know about HP than me, you must've had a press conference with JK Rowling and your obbsession is waaaaay past unhealthy).If you want a specific theme of your story, give me a small summery but you can just let me decide. If I like the topic it might be mulltichapter if I don't (*cough* Zack X Cloud *cough* *cough) you will most likely get one chappy.  
So here is your first question: What is Draco Malfoy's mother's name? (starting easy)  
Please PM me the answer within 5 days!


End file.
